Second Chances (Re-write)
by ejjanesoco
Summary: Join Ellena in her adventure with the host club! (Sorry i suck at summaries! Just read it and enjoy! This is my other account, it seems that i have been blocked by my own account)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My second Life.

**Authors Note: **Warning! Sorry for future wrong grammars/words, English is not my first language. Though I hope you understand, I'm trying my best! This is **MY**__**First**__**Fanfic**. The other one is not mine. That's my cousin's fanfic (she stole my freaking idea!). So anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

**Chapter One:**

Darkness…

That was my first memory when I gain consciousness.

I thought at first, that this is the eternal darkness or damnation, since you can't see anything in here. But when I started to feel something, something warm and comfy, I thought that maybe this is the Purgatory or something.

You want to know who I am and what am I doing in that place?

Well, before I died (_yes you heard that right)_ my name was Rhea Bane.

I have green eyes, waist length hair which is black and straight. Pale skin and I have a b-cup size breast and a height of 5'4 feet tall. They say I have an hour glass body, but I don't think so that it is true. And I love reading books as my hobby.

I was born at a small state in Phoenix, age 24, still living with my one and only family; my beloved grandmother, Alyssa Bane, at a medium size house.

I finished study in college in our town, major in business; I want to go to the city so that I could at least found a better job with a high salary to support the two of us. But, because of grandma's frail body, I didn't go even if she always tells me that she will be fine, which is not. I work at a café as a cashier.

I guess you were wondering where my parents are.

Well, I don't care about them.

You see, they just left me with grandma, because they're not read for the responsibility. My grandma, (_bless her ever kind soul_,) accepts me with open arm. And after that, they just left without a word.

You ask me how I die? Simple!

You see, I was about to go home when some jerk decide that I have _so much money_ and threatened me that if I didn't handle my purse I will be killed. But I resist, since the only money I have is for grandma's medicine -and because I love my grand so much-, I fight back.

And you know what happen.

Voices…

I guess, every time I opened my eyes, my little sanctuary seems to getting smaller and smaller. Thinking, that it was only my imagination but I just brushed it off. And also, I think I heard some voices in my head, which keep me sane in my lonely sanctuary, thinking about my poor grandma now that she's alone in the house with her granddaughter dead.

I feel like a total idiot, there's no turning back now. my only regret is that left grandma in her lonely life…

Birth…

Until that day my second birth comes…

You see because my sanctuary feel smaller and smaller every minute to the point I can't breathe And after a few minutes I saw a bright light and someone was touching my body. '_Wait, b-body?! I thought I died when the thief stabbed me with his knife in my heart?!' _I thought.

Then it hit me, I was turn into a baby, I was given a second chance in life.

Then my musing was being interrupted because someone _smacks_ my butt (_I sweat dropped when I started to wail)_. And that someone is a doctor!

And let me tell you, it hurts that I suddenly wail, loudly. What? Its baby instincts that overcome me!

After the nurse wash, cleaned and wrapped me in fluffy cotton, they hand me to someone and immediately I feel protected and love.

I hear voices and someone caress my cheek a big rough hand and slowly I open my eyes. At first I saw blurred images. I try to decipher the images And I feel tired from the commotion that I have to close my eyes again, ready to fall asleep but still listened to the conversation.

"What will be her name Ricky?" a hoarse woman's voice asks, full of love and adoration.

I guess it is safe to say that I'm a girl even in this new life. And the one who was holding me is my new mother. I like her aura; it feels and warm calm.

"I think we will name her Ellena, Ellena Martinez. Is it okay with you Rima love?" a warm voice of a man which I assumed my new father. "She's so beautiful, love. Good job! I think I will have my hands full, when she grows up." my father said with chuckle a voice full of love and pride.

"Idiot, you also have a part on making her. It wasn't just me who created her you dummy." I slightly open my eyes to see my new father's reaction though even I can only see blurred images; I bet that his face was burning red.

"My Lord! My Lady! Congratulations to your new first baby! But I hate to say that My Lady that she has to rest properly so that she can heal faster after the labor. We will take care of the baby, or do you want to keep the baby in you private room?" I assume the doctor asked to my new parents.

"I think we will keep the baby on our private room Doctor Takeru. And thank you so much for everything. Rest assured that you will be rewarded base on your hard work for today's incident doctor." answered my father. After that, I fall asleep.

Life…

It's been nine months since my new life her with the Martinez. My new name in this new life is Ellena Martinez. Born at October 20, and the only child of Ricky and Rima Martinez. I have a shoulder length loose curly hair, which is pale blue that I inherit to my mother which is weird. Also I have blue eyes, though I miss my green colored eyes.

And let me tell you. My life her is complete opposite of my previous life.

And based on my observation new parents are _filthy rich_.

You see, we live in a big house _-or should I say mansion-_ in France,we have a lot of maids and butler. I have a personal nanny since my new mother was still weak from the labor, though she always visits me every day in the morning to breastfeed me, together with my father. They cooed and baby talk at me. I have never experience this kind of feeling, so I let them be, even though I feel embarrassed. They only spent a few hours since they were busy and my mother's health.

Let's skip the baby issue which full of embarrassment in my life.

And the teetering (?), it hurts like hell, which sometimes I whimper to my mother or father's hold when they visit me. And every time I see their face, it breaks their heart to see me hurting like this that they always panic when I cry when it is too much pain. That's why I never wail or cry when there here.

The next four months, I try to learn to potty train. But always fail because of my body.

What? I refuse to let them touch me in my butt and do some business there! Never! It's dirty in there! Though, I started practice to crawl on my crib (which is big!). That's my biggest accomplishment on that time.

I have also tried to read some books -in secret of course- that I always found when my father forgot to bring it to him when they visit me. Though every day, my nanny (her name is Lenny, she's 28 years old), always catches me to look up the book in my father's hand. The next day she started to bring some children books and read them for me.

My new father's name is Rick Martinez. Ricky owns the biggest company in making of toys, patisseries, and wine in the whole Europe and also, the grandson of the Grand Duke of England! _(God Save the Queen_!_)_.

He is jolly guy, always makes some cracked joke to my mother, he is also very kind and sometimes he is serious when something was up. He has a short blonde hair, pale complexion, has a blue eyes (which I inherited from him). I think he is 6 feet tall and a pure Englishman.

While my mother's name, is Rima Asakura. Rima has a pale blue hair (which at first, I thought that it was weird hair color or that she dyed her hair but when she and I look at the mirror, we have the shame shade of the hair), dark green eyes which father loves (mother added, though father deny it, said it wasn't true). 5'5 feet tall and she is also has a pale skin, and a Japanese. She is a famous architect and she also teaches in a famous university. And she's mischievous. She works at Souh Company.

At first I thought someone was pranking at me when I heard the name Souh. Who would have that name? What kind of society I have been born to? Have I been born to a different dimension, I even thought 'that maybe I was reborn in the anime world or something'. But I just brush it off to the corners of my mind.

But all change when I meet my papa's guest.

I was seven months when papa's friend came to visit us. When I meet their friend, I was so shocked, that I have to secretly pinch my arm to see if I'm just seeing things.

You see I was just playing my dolls with my nanny Lenny in my room, when my parents enter my room together with their guest to introduce me to their friend.

I just meet Souh Yuzuru, Souh Tamaki's father…

Oh My God! I was right! I have been reborn in one of my favorite manga/anime!

Ouran High School HOST CLUB!

I can see now my favorite Shadow King, Ootori Kyouya! He's the sexiest of the entire host club members -in my opinion- next to Souh Tamaki.

I can't believe it if this is luck or a curse. I always love the manga that I follow every episodes and books in every release on it. You could say that was my personal hobby.

My parents started to panic at my behavior since it is so rare for me to cry – its tears of joy idiots! - that they have to call a doctor to check me up. They found out that I have a slight fever. After a few hours of visiting Yuzuru left but with a promise to visit again and bring me some gifts. But before he left, he gave me a white rose _-geez, like father like son-_ with sparkles and white roses on his back. I sweat dropped at that scene.

After three days of being recover he visit again.

One day, I learned that Uncle Yuzuru (he said to call him that) is my godfather. They told me some stories in their youth when I'm eight months old and started to make a sound or baby talked. They meet when father's friend (which is Souh Yuzuru) introduces him to her when he visits his company. And father has been hit with cupid's arrow of love.

"I think it was love at first sight. Every time Yuzuru visit me or vice versa, I always panicked that I thought I'm going to die of heart attack." Then he glared at Yuzuru, who was verrry red at the moment and shaking. "I think Yuzuru enjoys my misery, he even openly flirts at her! The nerve!" my father growled at him.

Said man just laugh together with mother who just chuckle, "Ah, yes I remember that. It was my hobby to see you squirm when I bring Rima with me. I always told her that someone admires or should I say, in love with her but she just laughs at that." He explained to me, I was on his lap at that moment.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I thought that you were just trying to joke at me! You always do that when you have time that all of your previous secretary back out!" defend Rima to us. Snatching me to the guy who always wanted to tell me to call him uncle (I think I can see the reason why papa and _uncle_ we're best of friends)

He courted her for five months until mother gives in. Their relationship has been kept in secret to the public to have some private time and life. And after three years of being together, together they married in secret at the age of twenty five, since father is the heir to position of his grandfather with him as the best man.

Yuzuru talks about his school at Japan. I already know that. The famous Ouran Academy. He also promises me that I will go to that school when I reach 16 years old (with a puppy-dog eyes, so that papa and mama will agree. Talk about the magic of puppy-dog eyes.)

Yuzuru also talks about his cute son Tamaki. He also brings a picture so that we can see both Anne-Sophie and their son. Every time he talks about them, I can see the love and sadness in his eyes when he mentions them. I think this is the plot in which he can't see them whenever he wants.

And because of that I hated Tamaki's grandma for doing that to them.

But Tamaki wants his grandma to acknowledge him so that they can have a complete perfect family.

And so, I decide that I will help him to have his dream family.

But the question is, how can I do that?

_**After five years**__…_

_October 20, eleven A.M. _

_At the Martinez Family mansion In France._

This is the day, the day of my birthday! I'm so excited. NOT!

And because today is my birthday, I am hiding in my room to the monsters of my life...

My mother

And

Lenny.

What? You can't blame me! They always make me wear those dresses with frills! Don't make me wrong, I don't hate dress, I just hate too much frills on them and too much girly stuffs! And even my mother forces me, I refuse and after that she sulks in her dark corner.

"Elleeeeenaaa-chan! Where are you honey?" called my mother. Uh oh, Hudson! We've got some problem! Call 911!

"Ellena-sama! Please you have to come out! We're behind to our schedule for today! The guests are already here! And even the Grand Duke, your great-grandfather is already at the drive way!" Lenny called me frantically. I suddenly freeze my body.

You see, great-grandfather favors me so much. Every time he came to visit us, he always brings some sweets and book. I suddenly want to come out to my hide out in order for me to great- ambush is the correct word though- him.

But I refuse to come out and answer them.

And back to the main problem. Currently I am hiding in my walk-in closet in my room, and I will never come out in my sanctuary.

"Ellena-chan! You have to we're the dress papa buys at you! Papa requests it!" said mother. I stiffened when I hear them enters my closet room. And some is destroying the doors of my room. And suddenly hands wrapped around me. I squeal when I saw that it was my mother who found me.

"Gotcha, I already found you little princess!" I squirm on my mother's hold when she is starting to getting out of my room.

"No! Mama no girlie dress! Pleaaaaase!" I begged mother and then I use my puppy dog eyes; no one can resists from it.

"Silly Ellena-chan. Of course not. Today, your father choose your dress for the party so you can rest assured that it will not be those 'girlie things' you will wear. Though why you're so against to it? They're cute. I should order some restraining order to your uncle Yuzuru, he's a bad influence. Teaching you that weapon (puppy dog eyes), that idiot!" My mother grumbled while I just roll my eyes. And she presents the dress that I will wear for the party. It's a sleeveless dress that reaches my knee, has a color purple and a little pink for the rose as the design and a bow on the side. While the shoes' design, were similar to the dress. I nodded in approved of the dress and the shoes while mama, just roll her eyes seeing my reaction.

"Oh my God! Madame I can't fin-, there you are! We have to get hurry, the guests and the Grand Duke are already here and she's still not dress! Madame what should we do?!" Lenny said hysterically.

My mother wears a pale blue halter dress that reaches her knees, her make-up was a little bit lighter and she let her hair –which is loosely curl- downs.

"Calm down a bit Lenny, we still have time. Knowing Ricky, he already knows that it will be bound to happen. That's why we plan this ahead. You take care of the hair while I take care of the dress she wears. Good for you?" ask mother which my nanny agree by nodding and follow her instruction diligently. She cast me a glare when I just giggle at her panicked state. She is like a running headless chicken.

And after they finished dressed up mama pick me, they were walking to the venue at the party I saw my father at the staircase. He wears a blacked tuxedo with red necktie (mother's choice).

"Shall we ladies?" Ricky said reaching mother with his hand. While the three of us giggle.

**(Let's skip to the boring party and giving the gifts)**

In the party I saw different unknown faces. Though, I could never miss uncle Yuzuru's presence. I also saw great grandfather table with his trusted bodyguard Lucas. That man sends shivers to those people every time someone approaches us –I was sitting at great grandpa's lap- without a proper greeting. _(What a very loyal bodyguard he is.)_

After the party, the guests are starting to go home while others especially the Grand Duke, stay behind. My parents starting to notice how tired I am in great grandfather's lap, they took me to him and pass me to Lenny to get ready for bed, so that they can still entertain the guest that still lingers in the party. After Lenny finishes my nightly routine, she tucks me in the bed and starting to get my bedtime stories.

But before she's done with the book, I'm already asleep

End of the chapter one.

Please review.

On the next chapter it will be time skip. Ten years later!

I hope you enjoy it!

I might update next week!

Thank you! (n_n)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello! It seems that I have been blocked by my own account. So, to those who have already read the first chapter in my other account which is ejjane, this is the chapter two of it. Hope you will enjoy this!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the manga except for my OC's…

**Chapter Two:**

_**Ten years later…**_

_Someone's POV: At Narita Airport, Japan_

In Narita Airport, there's a woman walking with her luggage on the cart being pulled by the chauffer. Said woman dress in gray color skirt with ruffles/lace on the edges, that reaches her knee, the white blouse has a lace pattern in the neckline for the design. She also wears her color rich brown blazer which is being buttoned and her black socks with brown boots. She's 5'6 tall, a c-cup breast size; her hair was pale blue which was in braid. She has a pale skin and blue eyes. Everyone in the airport was being mesmerized by her beauty. They arrived at the car; the chauffer put her luggage on the trunk while the woman settles her seat on the back.

"Ojou-sama, Rima-sama asked if there's something you want to do before going to the manor? If there isn't, then we have to go ASAP, there's something important that Rima-sama have t tell you. " asked the chauffer to the lady cautiously.

"Well, we have to go to the manor as soon as possible then. I want to go home and rest so, driv- by the way, what's your name?"she asked with a gentle French accent voice.

"I-it's Saburu, Yui Saburu ojou-sama", he answered immediately though he was being caught off guard. 'I thought that every rich young daughter of famous business man should be a spoiled brat, throwing temper tantrums or something like that' he thought. 'I guess not everyone is like that huh. This one is different.' He concluded. Then he smile.

"Oh, then my name is Ellena, Ellena Martinez or Asakura Ellena. Just choose." introduce Ellena herself; with a small smile appear in her face though it didn't reach her eyes which the driver noticed but shrugged. It's not his business when it comes to the people he works. That's their private life.

**Ellena's POV**

After Saburu-san introduce, we drive in silent, which is awkward I tell you. I don't know but I kind of feel nervous since mama and uncle Yuzuru, together with his son Tamaki are in the Martinez manor to welcome me since this is my first time in her in Japan. Papa wasn't able to travel with me because of the meeting with the board about the new products of chocolate. Though I wish he was here. I can't shake of the feeling about our last conversation in the manor before we left it. And at the same time I feel being sad.

Flashback:

_France in Martinez mansion_

"_Ellena, I'm sorry about this. I know that you miss your mother, I am too. But this is important meeting so I can't go with you, though don't worry, after the meeting I will use the private jet so that I can be on time for your welcome dinner party. And remember what your dear mother said? " I nodded "Then that's all I have to say. Oh! And one more thing," then he smile, that 'smile' that-sends-shivers-to your-whole-body smile. And I feel my soul being sucked at the black hole when I heard what the next thing he said. "I wish you good luck; you have to deal first with TWO Souh's instead of one, though." Then he enter his car and told the Ralph –the chauffer- to drive, while laughing at my face when he saw how pale I was._

"_Papa! Don't leave me with those two PMS-ing guys! Even though I haven't meet René, the stories that uncle Yuzuru told me about him is enough! I don't want to die of young age! Papa!" I called while he still laughs in the car while driving away, leaving me, to my misery. Lenny just came in and heard what papa said, sweat dropped and laughs when she saw I was sulking._

"_Lady Ellena, you're just over reacting to Master René, though it's time for you to go to the airport now. The private jet will leave at an hour, and your things are already pack in the car." she said. I saw her eyes that she is sad about me leaving._

_I hugged her tight never want to let go. She walked with me in the car, "Please take care of yourself, and tell me immediately if there's something wrong in here and I will be back." I enter car but without looking inside the mansion, I saw the people I grow up, the maids, the butlers, the gardeners, and the chef crying in the porch. _

"_Goodbye Lady Ellena! Don't forget about us!" they said while they bid me goodbye._

"_Idiots! Of course I will never forget all of you! And I will be back in holidays just so you all know!" I remind them while crying. I will surely return here in France. That's a promised._

End of the Flashback:

"-uo-sama, ojou-sama!" I startle when someone called me. Then I saw that Saburu-san with his concern eyes.

"Sorry Saburu-san, I was thinking. So, what is it?" I asked

"Ojou-sama, we're already in the manor property." he informs me.

I looked at the window, to confirm, and he's right we're already here, in the mansion's property though. Then I saw the mansion which is big enough to call mansion. A three story mansion in modern style but there's still traces of Japanese style in the corner, with a garden full of my mama's favorite flowers and Sakura tress, which line up in the road to the mansion.

After fifteen minutes we arrived at the mansion. I saw my mama waiting for me outside. She was dress with a long sleeve white dress which has a color gold in the cuffs, that reaches her knee, she wear here hair in high ponytail. I was about to get out of the car when mama hugged me.

"Ellena-chan! I'm so glad that you have arrived! Mama misses you so much!" she run towards me and fiercely hugged me. I hugged her in return. I missed her scent, the warm embrace. Call me spoiled but I don't care, I love my family so much. In my last life, I didn't feel any mother/father love, just grandma love so you can't blame me.

"Mama it's enough, where's the two guest?" I asked her seeing that I haven't seen uncle Yuzuru for three months.

"Hoh? So my goddaughter misses me? I'm so happy!" I saw uncle coming towards us, together with a handsome blonde guy. He hugged me and I saw the handsome blonde guy seems so nervous.

"So, uncle who is he?" I asked him while pointing the guy behind him.

"Ah! I apologize. This is my son, the one I've been telling you. This is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Souh. Though, we prefer to call just him Tamaki. He's seventeen, one year ahead of you. Is it lovely?" He introduces me to him while using that 'creepy smile', I sweat dropped, no wonder papa and him are 'best-friends'. I know Tamaki's real name is, but hearing it how long is it, I feel sorry for him. Writing an important documents in rush with his name on it, takes a lot of time writing on it. Tamaki gave me a heartwarming smile (is it me or I just saw a white rose surrounded him). Then he kneels and takes my hand in a gentleman and kiss it, and again I sweat dropped.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Princess Ellena. I'm Souh Tamaki. You can call me Tamaki, my princess." I slowly taking my hand from his strong grasped when I did it. I feel that my energy was being drained away with this energize rabbit (sorry it's an energize bear, that was honey-sempai) and immediately I face my mother -ignoring Tamaki-, which he sulked in the corner with his infamous 'mushroom corner'. And the three of us, we sweat dropped at his action when I ignore him. Uncle console his only son while mama and I went inside the mansion's receiving room with the help of the maid, she lead us.

Mama asked one of the maids to get us something to eat, while uncle and Tamaki arrived. I face my mother; I want to end this important discussion Saburu-san told me about. I want to sleep.

"So, what is it that you want to talked about that it is so important, mama?" I bluntly asked to her while the two, immediately turn their attention to the two of us, listening.

"Hmm. Your still have that attitude of yours. Straight to the point. Very well, you still remember what your uncle promise you right? That you will attend his school when you're in high school right?" she said.

"Just don't beat around the bush mama, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Feeling more annoyed at her.

"Okay, geez. Yuzuru here, already take the papers necessary to enroll you to Ouran. And remember, you will use my maiden name instead of our real surname. Since you really want to live an average life, that's the only way I can take care of. It's really hard to convince your grand-père when we told him about this. But he understands it is also for your own protection since my maiden name is only known for being the famous lawyer in Asia. " She explained.

I smile at the news. I will enter the Ouran Gakuen in my high school! That means that we're the same age of Haruhi and the twins! I love it. And finally, I can see personal my idol! Ootori Kyouya-sama!

"_Merci maman! Merci oncle_!" I squeal, I never notice that I use my frence dialect when I got excited. I hugged mama tightly. They smile and laugh at my antics. And then I remember.

"When shall I start?" I asked immediately to them. Mama, then turn to uncle which he answered for her.

"The school will starts at three days." He said while giving a pink paper bag. Inside I saw the school uniform for the girls, gym uniform, and number in my locker and a brown folder. I took the brown folder. On the first page I saw my picture, my name which is Asakura Ellena and I saw how detailed it is. I even read what I my classroom (which is 1-A) is, and I close the folder beaming them with a smile, knowing that I am happy with the result.

Then suddenly, Tamaki's face is in front of me with his 'usual pose' when he gets emotional or excited, "That's great! We will meet regularly now that we both attended the same school! This year though I'm a second year class 2-A! Oh! You should meet my best friend, his name is Ootori Kyouya and his the same class and age as me! And of course you have to meet the whole host club in the afternoon at 3rd floor, in 3rd music room west wing of the high school building an -" he stopped talking when he noticed that I was -sipping my tea while listening to the two elders in front of me talking-, no longer listening to him and immediately he sulked to his corner with dark clouds in his head.

Feeling that he will not continue his ranting about the host club of his –which is I already know, not that they know of it- I put down my tea cup and follow him to his corner of woe. I put my hand to his right shoulder blade and call him.

"Tamaki-san, I'm sorry about my attitude. Maybe after the school hours you will tour me around the Ouran if you like." I suggest to him. Then he smile at me with the -sparkling white rose background- and nodded.

"You can call me just Tamaki, you know. Can I call you Ellena-chan?" I just stare at him and then nodded when I saw he was about to use that puppy dog eyes. Then I face the two elder seeing that they've been listening to our conversation.

"Mama, I want to retire for the night, good day mama, Uncle, and Tamaki." I inform them while I walk to the door and bow to them. I asked a passing maid to lead me to my own room. We walked to the second floor of the east wing of the manor. There's only one door on each side, which I looked the maid questioningly.

"Mistress wants you to have the half of the east wing ojou-sama" answered the maid.

"Then what's the other door?" I still asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a guestroom for your own guest ojou-sama. Though I don't really know what's inside the other door. But the right side of the door is your bedroom ojou-sama." She answered again and I nodded.

"By the way, what's your name? I can't always call you 'hey you' or 'maid' or 'servant' you know." I asked her with a smile in my face when she blush in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry ojou-sama, I-I forgot to tell. My name is Sayuri, Kobayashi Sayuri." She stuttering while twirling her both fingers. Sweet, she's like Hinata in Naruto when she's nervous.

"Don't be nervous. I will not eat you, you know." I chuckle when I saw again the blush in her face, then she nodded not trusting her voice to answer.

When she opens the door I asked her if she could ask my mother to not disturb my rest which the Sayuri follows.

Once I have done my 'nightly routine' I observed the bedroom I am in while I dry my hair using the towel. The bedroom is a little bit smaller than my room in France, though much smaller in my room at grand-père's mansion in London. I have a walk in closet which is the same size as the room. The bathroom I just recently use. A desk to study and I also have a balcony facing to the garden. And the wallpaper that has been used for it is color purple for the closet, crème for the bed room, and light blue for the bathroom. When I'm done inspecting the room I walked towards the bed and sleep.

A knocked on my door awoke me up. Still a little bit sleepy, I walked towards the door staggering and slowly open it. I saw Sayuri-san, the one who led me to this room.

"What is it?"I growled at that person who disturbs my precious sleep. I heard her squeak; maybe I was emitting the dark aura like Kyouya and Honey when they both disturb in their sleep. You see when someone wakes me up, I throw a tantrum. The only the only exceptions are Lenny, Papa and Mama. Though normally, I'm an early riser. Maybe it's because of the blood type thing like Kyouya and Honey.

"I-I'm sorry o-ojou-sama, b-but the Mistress a-asked y-you to be ready for the family d-dinner p-party." she said stuttering nervously. I looked at the clock and saw that I sleep for at least five hours. I nodded to the maid.

"Okay, I will be ready, by the way. Is papa already home?" I asked her. Knowing papa, he will be late for at least half an hour.

"No, he hasn't ojou-sama. I-is there anything I can do for you, ojou-sama?"

"Hmm, can you arrange the bed for me while I bathe? And please don't bother to ready the bath, I will get it myself is just that the bed, I dislike doing it." I asked her while I open the door to let her in.

"Of course ojou-sama" with that I enter the bathroom getting ready for the so called dinner party that only the five of us are invited. After I finish, I walked to the connecting door of my walk-in closet and saw a LOT of different type of clothes to regular (for me it isn't regular) to formal clothes. I face palmed, leave everything to mama to decide about the clothes and she will went overdoing it. In the end I chose a 'regular' dress. A halter type dress, that only reaches to my knee. The color is maroon with blacked small polka dots ( ) but I also wear a dark lace blazer and I some black doll shoes. I let my hair down and I put some light make-up to complete the outfit.

I walked out to my bedroom and close the door. When I saw Sayuri-san, I called her and asked again if she could led me to the dining hall, which she smile and said 'yes'. When we arrived Sayuri open the door to the dining hall and I just saw papa to the other door, he was about to enter together with everyone. Everyone pull their sit except for mama and I. Papa pulls her seat while Tamaki pull mine. We both say thank you to the gentlemen and all of us settle in. the arrangement in the head table was papa, in his right side was mama then next to mama was me. On the left side of papa, is uncle Yuzuru then next to his was Tamaki.

"Papa, you're early today, I wonder why." He chuckled at my question/sarcasm.

"It's your party dear, and your mother threaten me that if I'm late, I will have to sleep at the guest room." He answers and all of us laugh when we saw my mama glare at papa. The maids serve us the food and all of us chatted, and papa bring some chocolate and wine products that was about to be launched in our company for the dessert. We all enjoy the night until it was eleven o' clock in the evening that all of us decided to call it for the night. Both uncle and Tamaki are staying here overnight since it was very late and we don't want that the names Superintendent and the heir of the Souh Company to be tarnish because of a rumor.

The next morning I wake up late. It was already ten am and I already missed uncle and Tamaki's departure. After I finished my morning routine, and wore a plain t-shirt and a faded jean that I brought from France, and I pull my hair to a simple ponytail, I brought my wallet and phone with me. I walked to the dining room. I decided to explore the whole city, well not the whole city but I want to go outside.

I saw the maids prepare the food for me when they saw me at the staircase.

"Did you see mama just now" I asked the maid seeing that I can't find Sayuri-san.

"There's an emergency at the company in France and both Ricky-sama and Rima-sama has to go back immediately, ojou-sama." Answered the maid, she bow and left me. After I finished the food I ask the maid to tell the chauffer that's available to get ready to drive me in the city. After fifteen minutes the maid that I asked calls me that the car is ready for me. I walked and saw that the chauffer for the day isn't Saburu-san.

"Driver-san, can you drop me at the park of this city? I want to take a stroll around if it's okay with you, I'll just call you to pick me up." The driver nodded at my request and he dropped me off to the park. I walk around the park for a moment and decided to take further away. I saw big buildings, food stalls, boutique, flower shops, music shops and other things you could found in the city. I saw a café shop and decided to take a break. And boy, it was like the anime 'kaichou-wa maid-sama' type of a café wherein the 'maids' will do different cosplay. Right now they imitate the Victorian era Lolita type of cosplay.

I call the 'maid' and ask for the menu and after taking my order I just listen to my cell phone's music. After twenty minutes of waiting my order has arrived. A piece of strawberry shortcake, and a glass of iced tea. I eat silence when I saw an unexpected person. Fujioka Haruhi in her middle school uniform together with her friends, they sat next to my table, and boy, she's really beautiful when her hair still looks longer. No wonder the four of them fell in love with her. But when I thought of Kyouya being in love with Haruhi I feel the disappointment in my heart, knowing that his love will be unrequited.

I observed them; it seems that they didn't even notice my presence since they haven't look at my table. I call the waitress for my bill and give her the tip which she happily accepts it. I didn't notice that Haruhi was looking at my figure.

I enter the mall and walked to the clothing section to buy some regular clothes. The clothes I have in my closet are both in Lolita fashion. I buy assorted t-shirts, jeans, and other accessories. If grand-père saw me with the clothes I just purchased today, he will freak out (since he always saw me dress in Lolita/Victorian style, courtesy of mother). And this is the first time in my fifteen years in this world that I have to go out alone; usually Lenny or a bodyguard will always accompany me in everywhere I go, because I'm the great granddaughter of the Grand Duke of England.

I'm in the middle of paying the items I purchase when my phone rings. I saw an unknown number. I pressed the end button and put it inside of my pocket. Five minutes later my phone rings again. And guess what, it's the unknown number again. feelin that this unknown person won't stop calling me until I answer, I pushed the answer buttoned.

"Hello? Who's thi-?"

"OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I'M SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I pull away the phone because of the loud voice.

"Tamaki-san? Is this Tamaki-san?" I asked warily. I should've known it was him.

"Yes this is me! I asked Father about your phone number so that I can contact you anytime. Currently, I'm in your manor, visiting you since your still new to Japan. I was just thinking of taking you to the famous landmarks here. But when I was informed that you're outside, I decided to call you but you haven't picked it up immediately and I started panicking here." He didn't even bother to correct the way I call him. Maybe he is really worried about me.

"Wow, what a very long speech you have their Tamaki-san." I said blandly.

"Don't be like that Ellena-chan! I already told you call me just Tamaki. I will be coming with you. Where are you now?" wow, he really did realize too late.

"Uh, Tamaki-san, currently, I was about to call my chauffer to pick me up. I'm already done shopping so you're already late." I inform him but it seem that I could feel that has been doing that 'puppy dog eyes' because I heard of the 'awww' in the background. I face palm.

"Alright, you can tag along with the chauffer, and we can take a walked a little if you'd like it that much." I sigh when I heard a 'woof' as his answer. "I'm in the tallest mall in the city in the 3rd floor in a cloth-." And with that he immediately hanged up me. 'What a guy.'

I was about to finish when I saw all the female population looked like they've been shoot by cupid. I just brushed it off since I'm not interested. But when someone calls my name, I feel that all the females around glare at me, even the cashier. I saw Tamaki-san and his companion. I frost, it was my idol. It's freaking Ootori Kyouya! Okay, I close my eyes to calm down. I didn't notice that Kyouya was looking at me intently.

"There she is Kyouya! Ah! Ellena-chan!" the idiot calls me oblivious to my dilemma. I open my eyes and saw that they're already a foot away. I sigh.

"Tamaki-sa –" I stopped when he sulked in the corner. All of us in the shop stare at him questioningly.

"I already told you to call me Tamaki, but you still call me with honorifics." He mumbles. I sigh, while the others sweat dropped at his childish action.

"Tamaki-" and with that he smile " you didn't tell me that you will bring your friend." I accused him.

"Ah! Yes, this is my best friend that I've been telling you. This is Ootori Kyouya, Kyouya this is Asakura Ellena my friend from _France_" I feel that the last word, he said it with a longing voice. I looked at Kyouya's face but he wears a blank expression.

"A pleasure to meet you Kyouya-san" I greeted him then bow. Is just I or I just seen the Shadow King blushed?

"Likewise Ellena-san" he greeted with bow. I smile, now I personally meet my idol in this anime!

"So Ellena-chan, is that all you have purchase? I thought you were like other girls, you know. They buy A LOT." He asked seeing that the things I have bought are four bags.

"No worries Tamaki, I'm not a shopaholic, it's troublesome. And I'm kind of a lazy person when it comes to shopping." I explain to them. Being the gentleman, Tamaki carry my bags and we walkout the store, I noticed that all of the girls in the store blush when we pass them. I just roll my eyes in their actions. _Women_. We decided (Tamaki decided,) that we should explore the mall since it has a lot of _interesting things_. Kyouya and I both rolled our eyes with his obvious enthusiasm.

While the Tamaki and I talk and pointed the different shops, I could see that Kyouya-san keep glancing to us, especially me. '_Okay Ellena, let's not jump to conclusion yet. Maybe he was intrigue with you because you're Tamaki's friend in France.'_ I thought many people and asked to get their autograph. Tamaki, being Tamaki, gave them his autograph though when someone approach me and asked my autograph Kyouya would glare at them, especially the male ones, I just giggle at him and when he realized what have he done he would turn his back and cover his face. After three hours of walking around the city, even though I'm already tired of walking I still enjoy it.

"Tamaki, are all these people like that when they saw a foreigner? They keep asking about our autographs as if we are famous or something" I asked, when we found a restaurant to eat our dinner. By the look of it screams _'Only for Rich'_ restaurant. When we enter the restaurant, the waitress blushed hard when she saw the two handsome men, but scowl when she saw me. And it seems that Kyouya has already made a reservation because when Kyouya said his family name, the waitress went pale and she excuses herself and led us to the reserved area. A few minutes another waitress came to us and gave us the menu and waited for our order. After we said our order, I asked Tamaki.

"Ne, Tamaki, you said about your host club, correct me if I'm wrong but did uncle already know about it?"

"Of course, it will not be operating if not approved by the chairman, so he already knows it." He answer, I eyed him warily. "Oh really, are you sure that he willingly approved of it or you forced him to do it?" _'Bulls eye'_. I thought when he froze to his seat. And Kyouya was trembling; I guess he was laughing at Tamaki's reaction. He was about to deny the accusation when Kyouya asked me.

"Ellena-san, I would like to ask a question about you if you're okay about it." I nodded and say 'go on'. "Why are you here in Japan? What's your purpose in here?" he asked bluntly. Even Tamaki gave a serious expression now. "Hmm, now that you asked about it, its uncle Yuzuru's fault that I'm here in Japan. He was making my family feeling guilty because I was locked up in the mansion. Not that I would mind it." I shrugged he was looking at me with a thoughtful expression and was about to ask a question when the waiter arrived our orders.

Together we ate our food while talking. It seems that the situation now has been reversed. It was now Kyouya who keeps asking me about my likes and dislikes (color, food, movies etc.), my hobby, my favorites and others. While Tamaki has been silent the whole time, he only talked when I asked him and silent again when I divert my attention to Kyouya.

When we are done eating our food I asked them if we could go home now since it's already night and I'm tired.

"I think we should go home now, it's already seven pm. And I have important things to do that have been left alone on my desk because of a certain idiot keep pestering me." Kyouya said. While Tamaki, sulked in the corner of the establishment. I sweat dropped at his action. I looked at Kyouya again and I caught him looking the other way. '_Hmm, maybe he was thinking if he could gain something if he acts friendly at me, he does do that a lot' _I thought. In the end, we use Kyouya's limo instead of mine.

We first dropped Tamaki since it was the nearest in the area, before Tamaki left, he gave me a very suspicious smile to the two of us. Then the last one he dropped was me. He walked me until the front door.

"Thank very much Kyouya-san, for taking me home and enduring Tamaki and I for the whole day. I know you have important things to do, but because of Tama-"I was cut off when I saw Kyouya-san smile at my blubbering. He really is a handsome guy if only he would smile always, not the 'I will gain something from you smile'.

"It's not a problem Ellena-san; I also enjoy the time though I wish that Tamaki would warn me before doing something that is off to my schedule. He does do that a lot." Then he sigh, he looked at me and smile before going back to limo. I wave at the limo even though he couldn't see it.

Two days left, I smile at the thought of seeing the host club and Haruhi.

I can't wait for the school starts.

_Please review! n_n_


End file.
